


WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY (NO REFUNDS)

by Maximus_Prime



Series: Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Creatures, Death, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, werid shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximus_Prime/pseuds/Maximus_Prime
Summary: There will be parts from the movie and bookDepending on if people like this i might do the rest of the seriesI own nothing, all rights go to J.K. Rowling





	1. Letters From An Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be parts from the movie and book
> 
> Depending on if people like this i might do the rest of the series
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing, all rights go to J.K. Rowling

It's an average day, then again why wouldn't it be? You lay in the grass below an old oak tree, it's shadows peppered all over you and the surrounding ground. A rush of leaves falls down to you from an offending branch high above you.   
A cat sits upon this branch, a smug kind of smile on the little rascals furry face.  
The cat was long, large and hairy and pretty every way. Grey eye glinting in the light.  
Suddenly the area that is and around the cat blurred, replacing the cat and know plopping down to the ground with a heavy thud is a young boy, younger then you by a month or two. Grey eyes now rimed with dark blue glasses peer over at you. Even now he is still somewhat cat-like.

"What?"

You move an arm under you, propping it so you can see him better. What is he up to?

"got a feeling"

"And"

"Don't think it's bad, at least not yet"

You regard him quizzically. He's had feelings before.... and he's not typically wrong either

"Right"

You sit up with a start, screeching, you friend falling to the side as a large and rather grumpy owl swoops in.

"The hell is happening?!"

Your replied with a) a large owl sitting on your now flattened friend and b) said flattened friend.

The latter of course is disregarded when you see the letter in its beak and the crest stamped on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this right before class so, eh, yeah it's short
> 
>  
> 
> and on a phone


	2. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I split this in two, ran out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read summary.

It's been a week since that owl came and the scratches on your friends back has healed, it's also been a week since the letter said someone was picking you up and taking you to Diagon Ally.  
Magic wasn't anything strange for you, you knew that since birth you had been planned to go to Hogwarts, but now that its happening, it seems more real.  
Your mother was a witch and your father a muggle, he was surprised to say the least. But considering that was years ago and you were now a thing it's obvious to say, he got over it.  
You smiled at the thought of your mother she passed away when you were very young. You don't know much about her, your father doesn't like talking about it, you do know though that she was a good friend of the Lovegoods.

Your thoughts draw you to Max the animagus shapeshifting cat. He's the adopted grandson of some woman named Mcgonagall. She's busy setting up with the new year so she had left Max with your family, it happens every now and then, you grew up with the boy so your no stranger to this.  
Your startled out of your thoughts when your father goes to answer the knocking door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wish this was longer.


End file.
